(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc which stores multimedia data, a reproduction apparatus, and a reproduction method for reproducing such an optical disc; among them all, especially, to improving reproduction function in the interactive application.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Laser discs and video CDs are well known as optical information storage media and the reproduction apparatus for audio information and moving picture information.
Laser discs are optical discs with a diameter of about 30 cm storing analogue moving picture data of about an hour. They have been often utilized as storage media for movies and music videos. However, their size is not necessarily optimal in terms of transportation or storage, there has been an increasing demand for more compact storage media.
A video CD was realized by tailoring an audio compact disc as follows: a large amount of moving picture images were stored onto the compact disc with a diameter of 12 cm by MPEG (Moving Picture Expert Group) system. Even though, a compact disc size was realized, resolution of the moving pictures was only about 352*240.
Interactive Application
Recently, there is an increasing demand for new storage media capable of storing high-quality movie applications and also can be used in the field of xe2x80x9cinteractive applicationxe2x80x9d. Here, the xe2x80x9cinteractive applicationxe2x80x9d has a plurality of reproduction routes and allows the user to control the direction that the application takes. Some of the examples are: an aerobics software for self-exercise; and a guide video of an overseas travel. Among them all, what is notable is that certain applications which are called xe2x80x9cinteractive moviesxe2x80x9d have been developed, which can be distinguished from the conventional movies for the interactive functions. In interactive movies, a plurality of stories are stored in parallel. Users determine the direction in the course of the story at times so that they can get the feel of reality and excitement. Here is an example of a story about a dragon and a warrior. A dragon suddenly appears in front of the warrior and a menu is displayed as follow. Option 1: Get Away. Option 2: Fight. In this way, the direction of the story is determined. Reproduction of the story keeps going, branching to the screen images which corresponds to the user""s option.
Control of the Interactive Application
A conventional interactive application in the case of video CD can be explained as follows by means of FIGS. 1-3. Here is an example of a multistory-detective story (multi-story means that there are several possible direction of the story).
FIG. 1 shows moving pictures 1-5 of the detective story, which are arranged according to the order of reproduction. In moving picture 1, a detective enters a room. In moving picture 2, a pen and glasses on a desk is zoomed in for close-ups. In moving picture 3, a menu is displayed, asking the user to select either xe2x80x9c1: glassesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c2: a penxe2x80x9d. In moving picture 4, glasses are zoomed in for close-ups according to the selection of xe2x80x9c1: glassesxe2x80x9d. In moving picture 5, a pen is zoomed in for close-ups according to the selection of xe2x80x9c2: a penxe2x80x9d.
FIG. 2 is an example showing how the respective digital data of moving pictures 1-5 is stored on the video CD. Aside from the digital data, the video CD stores a plurality of reproduction route data which controls the order of reproduction of moving pictures 1-5. Digital data for one moving picture is stored in a series of areas. However, the respective digital data should not necessarily be stored in a series of areas. They can be stored on different areas of a disc as shown in FIG. 2.
FIG. 3 shows a plurality of reproduction route data stored on the video CD. There are two types of reproduction route data: one is giving reproduction order to a plurality of moving picture data; and the other is to switch branch destination as the reproduction proceeds.
The former type is called a xe2x80x9cplay listxe2x80x9d, in which the reproduction order of the moving pictures is designated. Also, the play list includes a piece of link information which designates the next reproduction route after the reproduction of the designated moving picture ends.
The latter type is called a xe2x80x9cselection listxe2x80x9d. The selection list includes a plurality of reproduction routes as branch target candidates and a menu address. The menu address is a record address for a menu image that provides a plurality of branch targets. The menu image includes a plurality of items whose identification numbers correspond to identifiers of reproduction routes as the branch targets.
In FIG. 3, reproduction route data 1, 3, and 4 are play lists, and reproduction route data 2 is a selection list. The identification number of each menu item corresponds to the numeral key on the remote control panel. When the user presses a numeral key, branch occurs to the corresponding destination.
How the video CD in FIG. 2 is reproduced by its reproduction apparatus can be explained as follows.
When designated to start the reproduction, the reproduction apparatus reads the leading reproduction route data 1 from the optical disc, and stores it into an internal memory. According to the reproduction order of the moving picture designated by the reproduction route data 1, the reproduction apparatus determines the moving picture to be reproduced. After that, the reproduction apparatus moves a pickup to the position designated by the record address of the moving picture, and reads the digital data of the moving picture from the optical disc. The reproduction apparatus converts the digital data into a picture output signal and an audio output signal through a certain signal process, then outputs the signals to the display end speaker.
After the above processing, the scene of moving picture 1 is reproduced for a few seconds: a detective is entering a room in which a desk is placed. When the reproduction of moving picture 1 ends, reproduction of moving picture 2 starts. The desk is zoomed in for close-ups and the pen and glasses are displayed for a few seconds. When all motion pictures stored in the reproduction route data are reproduced, by referring to the link information of reproduction route data 1, the reproduction apparatus reads the next reproduction route data through the pickup. The reproduction apparatus, then, discards the reproduction route 1 and optically reads the next reproduction data into the internal memory. In the case of the present example, instead of the reproduction route data 1, the reproduction route data 2 is stored into the memory. In the present example, as the newly stored reproduction route data 2 is a selection list, a menu which displays a plurality of branch destinations is displayed. In this case, moving picture 3 is displayed, allowing users to select xe2x80x9c1: glassesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c2: penxe2x80x9d.
When the user presses a numeral key on a remote controller corresponding to the item in the menu, the reproduction apparatus determines reproduction route data which is the branch target corresponding to the numeral. After that, the reproduction apparatus discards the reproduction route 2 and optically reads the determined reproduction data into the internal memory. In the present example, the reproduction route data 3 is read into a memory if the user selects item xe2x80x9c1;xe2x80x9d; and reproduction route data 4 if the user selects item xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d. The reproduction apparatus continues the reproduction according to the new reproduction route data stored in the memory. If the reproduction route data 3 is stored in the memory, moving picture 4, an image of close-up glasses, is reproduced. If the reproduction route data 4 is stored in the memory, moving picture 5, an image of close-up pen, is reproduced.
When the reproduction apparatus continues the above mentioned operations to the optical disc, moving pictures are reproduced, with the route being changed according to the user""s selection of the menu item. As the user can control the direction of the interactive software in a various way, he/she can get the feel of being the detective in the story.
The Task that the Present Invention is Going to Solve
However, the interactive application mentioned above has the following shortcomings.
(1) Response in Interaction
In order to realize a branch of a video CD, the optical pickup alternatively has to read the moving pictures and the reproduction route data: e.g. moving picture 2, reproduction route data 2, moving picture 3, reproduction route data 3 or 4, moving picture 4 or 5. Switching the readout of the moving picture and reproduction route data entails a seek operation of the pickup, which causes interruption in the course of reproduction of the program. Especially, if the branch should occur many times, the response of the interactive reproduction deteriorates greatly, which makes the interactive application less appealing to the user.
As mentioned above, it has been difficult to realize a responsive interactive application so that a smooth reproduction of the program is kept going.
(2) A Menu
If the user does not designate the selection item on the menu screen (branch point of the reproduction), it creates a pause in the course of reproduction. In the case of the foregoing story of the dragon and the sword, the moment the dragon appears above the horizon, a menu of xe2x80x9cGet Awayxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cFightxe2x80x9d is displayed. Here, if the user has some hesitation to determine which course to take, the reproduction is paused. Like this, according to the conventional interactive software, normal reproduction was not realized unless the user gets devoted to the pursuit of the story or he/she immediately selected the direction of the story at the branch point.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multimedia optical disc and a reproduction apparatus for a disc which can achieve a highly-responsive, highly-interactive, and efficient reproduction of an application using a simplified menu operation by the user. In other words, smooth reproduction of the application keeps going by the user""s simple and proper operation depending on the contents of the application when a branch should occur.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multimedia optical disc and a reproduction apparatus for the disc which realize the best operation that satisfies the user""s preference or wish depending on the contents of the story or the scenes at the points of branching.
The objects can be achieved by the optical disc characterized by the following constructions.
(1) A multimedia optical disc comprising a data area for storing at least one object that has sub-picture data and moving picture data, wherein the data area includes a plurality of small areas, each of which includes a first sub-area and a second sub-area, with the object in the data area being stored over consecutive small areas; the first sub-area stores the moving picture data having a certain time period and the sub-picture data being reproduced at the same timing as the moving picture data, the sub-picture data being a menu image which includes a plurality of buttons for showing menu items for display; and the second sub-area stores control information including button control data for responding to a user""s operation applied onto a menu image reproduced in the first sub-area in the same small area and auxiliary control data for substituting the user""s operation applied onto the menu.
According to the above construction, as the video object comprises the sub-picture data for showing the menu including a plurality of buttons, the button control data and the auxiliary control data by the small area, high responsiveness and excellent interactiveness can be realized by the unit of small area. Also, efficiency of reproducing the interactive application improves as the auxiliary control data can substitute for the user""s operation by the unit of small area.
(2) The button control data may include a selection color for coloring one of the buttons in a selected state, an activation color for coloring one of the buttons in an activated state, and a command for each button, the command being executed when the button is placed into an activated state; and the auxiliary control data may include an end time of the user""s operations applied onto the menu and forcedly activating button information showing a button which should be forcedly placed into the activated state at the end time.
According to the above construction, even if the button is not activated by the user""s operation at the point of branching during reproduction, the reproduction of the application keeps going in accordance with the intention of the application creator due to the forcedly activated button information. Then, even if the user is not used to an interactive application, the reproduction continues automatically. Moreover, the reproduction apparatus can reproduce the application as an interactive movie or an ordinary movie according to the user""s wish.
(3) The forcedly activated button information may designate at least one of a button having a specific button number as a forcedly activated button and a button in the selected state at the end time.
(4) The button control data may include a selection color for coloring one of the buttons in a selected state, an activation color for coloring one of the buttons in an activated state, and a command for each button, the command being executed when the button is placed into an activated state; and the auxiliary control data may include automatic activation button information for specifying which button should be forcedly placed into an activated state when a user""s operation for placing the button into the selected state is applied.
According to the above constructions, by setting the automatic activation button, it is possible to reduce the two-fold operations comprising selection and activation into a single operation. This is especially effective for the menu used when responsiveness is demanded.
(5) The auxiliary control data may include prohibition information which shows which buttons should not be inputted with the numeral key by the user; the prohibition information may be a threshold; and input with the numeral key by the user may be prohibited regarding the buttons having a greater button number than the threshold.
According to the above construction, by setting two types of buttons, one of which can be selected by numerals and the other which cannot, misoperations by the user can be prevented. Moreover, numeral keys and arrow keys can be jointly used depending on the story and scene at the points of branching.
(6) The sub-picture data in the first sub-areas in a given section of an object may constitute one still-image to be superimposed with the moving picture data; and the auxiliary control data may include address information which shows storage position of the first small area in the given section in order to return to the original data after branch to another object occurred.
According to the above construction, when a still image like a menu image is stored by the leading sub-picture data in a given section and the still image is still being reproduced in the small area afterwards, it is possible to resume the reproduction from the original sub-picture data after temporarily calling other video data.
The foregoing objects can be achieved by the reproduction apparatus characterized by the following constructions.
(7) A reproduction apparatus for reproducing a multimedia optical disc comprising a data area for storing a plurality of objects, each having sub-picture data and moving picture data, wherein the data area may include a plurality of small areas, each of which includes a first sub-area and a second sub-area, with the object in the data area being stored over consecutive small areas; the first sub-area may store the moving picture data having a given time period and the sub-picture data being reproduced at the same timing as the moving picture data, the sub-picture data being a menu image which includes a plurality of buttons for showing menu items for display; and the second sub-area may store control information including button control data for responding to a user""s operation applied onto a menu image reproduced in the first sub-area in the same small area and auxiliary control data for substituting the user""s operation applied onto the menu, the reproduction apparatus comprising: a readout device for reading data on the multimedia optical disc; a reproduction device for reproducing the moving picture data and sub-picture data in the first sub-area read by the readout device and outputting the moving picture data and sub-picture data as a video signal for display; a reception device for receiving a user""s operation applied onto the menu by the sub-picture data; a first control device for responding to the user""s operation according to the button control data read from the second sub-area by the readout device; and a second control device for substituting for the user""s operation according to the auxiliary control data read from the second sub-area by the readout device.
According to the above construction, as the video object comprises the sub-picture data for showing the menu including a plurality of buttons, the button control data and the auxiliary control data by the unit of small area, the first control device achieves highly-responsive, highly-interactive, and excellent reproduction by the small area. Also, efficiency of reproducing the interactive application improves as the second control device can substitute for the user""s operation according to the auxiliary control data by the unit of small area.
(8) The forcedly activating device may place the button into the activated state if the forcedly activated button information shows the button number, and may place the button in the selected state into the activated state at the end time if not so.
According to the above construction, even if the button is not activated by the user""s operation at the point of branching during reproduction, the timer device and the forcedly activating device reproduce the application in accordance with the intention of the application creator due to the forcedly activated button information. Then, even if the user is not used to an interactive application, the reproduction continues automatically.
(9) The auxiliary control data may include automatic activation button to be information which specifies a button forcedly placed into activated state when the user""s operation for placing the button into the activated state is applied, the first control device comprising: a holding device for holding button number, selection color, activation color, command for each button, end time, and forced button number by analyzing control information every time the second sub-area is read by the readout device; a button control device for controlling change of state of each button according to the user""s operation received by the reception device; a button display control device for instructing the reproduction device on the selection color and the activation color of the button on the menu image; and an execution device for executing the command of the button placed into the activated state, and the second control device comprising a xe2x80x9cselected=activatedxe2x80x9d device for placing the button placed into the selected state from the non-selected state by the button control device into the activated state.
According to the above construction, by setting an automatic activation button, it is possible to reduce the two-fold operations comprising selection and activation into a single operation.
(10) The auxiliary control data may include prohibition information that shows which buttons should not be inputted with the numeral key by the user, and the second control device comprising a prohibition device which prohibits change to the selected state by the button control means if the numeral key is related to the prohibition by the prohibition information when the user""s operation received by the reception device is operating a numeral key.
According to the above construction, by setting two type of buttons, one of which can be selected by numerals and the other which cannot, misoperations by the user can be prevented. Moreover, numeral keys and arrow keys can be jointly used depending on the story and scene at the points of branching.
(11) The sub-picture data in the first sub-areas in a given section of the object may constitute a still image to be superimposed with the moving picture data; and the auxiliary control data may include address information which shows storage position of the first small area in the given section in order to return to the original data after a branch to another object occurred, the first control means comprising: a holding device for holding button number, selection color, activation color, command for each button, end time or set time period, and forced button number by analyzing control information every time the second sub-area is read by the readout device; a button control device for controlling a change of state of each button according to the user""s operation received by the reception device; a button display control device for instructing the reproduction device on the selection color and the activation color of the button on the menu image; and an execution device for executing the command of the button placed into the activated state, and the second control means comprising: a detection device for detecting that the user""s operation received by the reception device is a designation of a temporary reproduction of another object; a call device for storing the address information and designating the reproduction device to reproduce another object when the reproduction designation is detected; and a resume device for resuming reproduction of the object based on the stored address information after the reproduction of another object is completed.
According to the above construction, when a still image like a menu image is stored by the leading sub-picture data in a given section and the still image is still being reproduced in the small area afterwards, it is possible to resume the reproduction from the original sub-picture data after temporarily calling other video data.
The foregoing objects can be achieved by the reproduction method of the following construction.
(12) A reproduction method for reproducing multimedia data comprising a plurality of objects, each having sub-picture data and moving picture data, wherein the multimedia data may include a plurality of small data, each of which includes a first sub-data and a second sub-data, with the object being constructed over an arrangement of consecutive small data; the first sub-data may include the moving picture data having a given time period and the sub-picture data being reproduced at the same time period as the moving picture data, the sub-picture data being a menu image which may include a plurality of buttons for showing menu items for display; and the second sub-data may include control information including button control data for responding to a user""s operation applied onto the menu image reproduced in the first sub-data in the same small area and auxiliary control data for substituting the user""s operation applied onto the menu, the reproduction method comprising the steps of: inputting the multimedia data via a data obtaining unit; making a decoder reproduce the moving picture data and sub-picture data in the inputted first sub-data and outputting the moving picture data and sub-picture data as a video signal for display; receiving the user""s operation applied onto the menu by the sub-picture data; first controlling the data obtaining unit and the decoder so that the reproduction apparatus responds to the received user""s operation according to the button control data in the inputted second sub-data; and second controlling the data obtaining unit and the decoder so that the reproduction apparatus substitutes for a given user""s operation according to the auxiliary control data in the inputted second sub-data.
According to the above construction, as the video object comprises the sub-picture data for showing the menu including a plurality of buttons, the button control data and the auxiliary control data by the unit of small area, the first control device realizes high responsiveness and excellent interactiveness by the unit of small area. Also, efficiency in reproducing the interactive application improves as the second control device can substitute for the user""s operation according to the auxiliary control data by unit of a small area.